stargateempiresfandomcom-20200216-history
P2X-555
P2X-555 Planet Name: Aemonus Population: Technology: Government: Control: Culture: History Aemonus, designated P2X-555 by the Tau'ri, was a planet in the Milky Way galaxy populated by descendants of Earth's ancient Romans. Though technologically advanced, their society was struck by a plague which caused aggression in males and eventually led to the extinction of all male Aemon. Using their technology, the females were able to continue to reproduce and developed widespread prejudice towards males they encountered. The original people of Aemonus were once the ancient Romans of Earth, brought to their new planet by an unknown Goa'uld thought to perhaps have been Cronus. This Goa'uld left their planet some time ago for reasons unknown, however, and since then the people have lived a life of freedom. Indeed, in around 1900, the native Aemon reached a level of technology more advanced than that of the Tau'ri as of 1999. Despite this, the Aemon have suffered some setbacks; during a regional conflict among the people there was a biological disaster. Whether this plague was the byproduct of a military program or a biological weapon which was released accidentally is unknown, but its effects drastically changed the population. Only affecting males, and thought to be a retrovirus that only affected the Y-chromosome, the plague caused uncontrolled aggression as well as permanent brain damage in any that it affected. As such, the entire male population of the planet soon became violent and psychotic which threw the Aemon society into chaos. Though they struggled to find a cure, in the end it was discovered that the plague was simply incurable and so the male population of the planet slowly died out. This would have been the end for the species if not for their level of technology which allowed them to use genetic engineering to continue. Using recombinant genetics and artificial insemination, the Aemon females were able to successfully give birth and, as far back as a century before 1997, no males have been birthed by these women. Indeed the descendants of the nightmare years no longer wished to have anything to do with males. Many decades before 1999, the Aemon formed a Global Senate which ruled over the planet ever since and gave them a stable planetary government. In addition to this, they maintained a high standard of living due to their "at-will" method of population growth, where no woman could be accidentally impregnated. Since the males of their planet died out, the Aemon household unit typically consisted of two to four women who split child-rearing and professional responsibilities amongst themselves as desired. Although the source of the original plague had long since died out, when its last viable host did also, there was still much fear and prejudice left over from it as of 1999. If the natives ever encountered any males, they would have expected them to be violent, unpredictable, and dangerous and as such would only defer to females of any party that they met. In 1999, the Tau'ri decided to visit the planet and planned to send SG-1 to scout the planet and make contact with any possible allies. However, a solar flare by Sol caused the team to be sent back to 1969, which Major General George S. Hammond already knew was going to happen as he had met them in the past. As such, Hammond gave Captain Samantha Carter a note to himself, telling her not to open it until she was through the Gate. After SG-1 came back to the present time through use of another solar flare in the past, SG-5 were sent to complete their mission. What happened to this team remains unknown. Category:Planets Category:Milky Way Galaxy